RED DEAD
RED DEAD My name Marc Grey. I live in Ireland and I enjoyed playing games. I always looked for scary or shooting games and red dead undead nightmare fulfilled all my targets. It's a decent game after all. I played the original and it was the best game I ever played so I decided to purchase the sequel. I went into town and to my shock all the games were way to expensive so lost my patience and headed home after telling my friend(John Connor) about my troubles said that was his brothers favorite game and would give it to me on the cheap as his brother passed away years ago and they no longer wanted the game as brought back bad memories. I was delighted and couldn't wait to play it. I thanked my friend and went home smiling. Inside i couldn't wait for the new adventure. I put the game into my Xbox 360 switched the TV on and weirdest thing happened the minute the game started loading the screen flashed for split second looked like a face and game switched off. "That's weird," I thought to myself. But it was during the day, so I wasn't as scared as i would be normally. Anyway, I switched the game back and begin playing with no other problems. I loved this game. Shooting Zombies and only killing them with head shots was difficult but that's what made it awesome. At least until there were more strange things happening while fighting the Zombies in the grave yard. I aimed my gun at a grave and said Jim Connor and the screen flashed, a face came on it and it shut off again. I was getting creeped out but because it was a horror game I suspected the game was trying to mess with your head, like Metal Gear Solid, and I switched it back on. I was annoyed because my game wasn't saved so head to do the graveyard again i headed back to the graveyard and killed all the zombies i was on a roll when suddenly one grave was just a hole with no body i was shocked cant remember that looked at the grave through my sniper aim and froze with fear it said Marc Grey and grave grave next to it with Jim Connors was dug up and then game flashed switched off and the face looked like it was laughing i was freaked out but thought game probably tracked my xbox profile and saw my name and laughed to myself and though this is very intelligent game but getting late and i realised this at this time of night wind would creep me out so switched back on the game to my surprise i switched on the game and all the Zombies were dead i know ironic but as in all shot in the head all my missions were Zombieless i though game so old its a glitch so decided to head to town and the cavern to drink play poker and all the people in the town kept on running away when they saw me when suddenly one citizen ran up to me and said run marc Jim after you he hides in the shadows and wants to get out suddenly i was creeped out my character called John Marston whey they calling me Marc the game froze flashed and switched off like the game didn't want me to know this. At this time i switched the light on in my room and slept with the light on whole night this game was to creepy i went back over to my friends house to ask him did he experience the same crazy story line as me and this shock me with fear as he told me of his experience soon realized all this strange going on was not normal even glitch would be ruled out as game knew my name told my friend about my experiences and he laughed was it Hyper realistic i laughed to glad and took my mind off the game he though i was joking so he agreed sarcastically that this was normal. But as i walked out of his house i couldnt breathe with fear on the picture on the wall was the face which flashes in the game I asked my friend while stuttering with fear whos that and he said oh thats my deceased brother Jim remember who used to own the game. All the strange incidents suddenly connected in my head and swiftly went home i went into my room debating should i break the game or give it back i decided to break the game and put it in a hole as didnt want anyone one else to get hold of this possessed game I dug a hole put it in smashed into pieces and went to bed that night was thunder and lighting i was scared thinking of all the horror i encountered with the game suddenly the thunder flashed i nearly fainted i saw Jims face in the thunder he looked angry the door slammed shut and xbox switched itself on and tv switched on to my horror i ran to my window and saw someone dug up the hole suddenly red undead started on the tv no excape i though so just decided if just complete the game everything will reset or something how silly i was i grabbed my controller and went to the town blood leaked off the town walls and body was hanged with rope to the moving side to side while the wind blew the brave citizen who told me of his return. The word in blood said Jims coming home and as i ran up to the wall with the blood it seemed to be leaking out of my screen at this point i was nearly crying with fear then screen flashed the words which flashed said LOOK BEHIND YOU and i did with my character and afar was what looked like a person it was Jim Connors in the game at this point though i was having a nightmare this couldn't be real so i just kept on shooting him with a shotgun as he slowly walked towards my character to no effect in fact he laughed more and more with every shot suddenly my controller stopped working and character couldn't move Jim walked straight up to my character i shouted Why at the screen WHY ME to which he replied WHY NOT you know if you play xbox too long you can die right i learned that i played for hours, days, weeks see in the world i was a nobody on the xbox i was a hero my obsession soon killed me but my spirit lives in the game but grown tired of this world and you saved me from an eternity of hell in this game THANK YOU and he stabbed my character suddenly blood was coming out of my stomach like i was stabbed the screen flashed and i fainted I awoke in the morning delighted in must been a dream wait where am i seem to be in a grave i was so scared i let out a scream and jumped out of the grave and was surrender by Zombies who are trying to eat me then i realized um in Red Undead i looked up and there i was playing then why im i here like outer body experience i shouted wake up to try to escape this nightmare when the person who was me shouted to the screen you are awake im Jim and laughed in most evil tone suddendly his character appeared and with one shot got me straight in the head. That was last we seen as Marc but family and friends didnt seem to notice Marc changed the spirits switched and the disk was never seen again but online rumours have said they still see grave marked Marc Grey which is hidden in the moutains of red undead waiting to be found. Category:XBox Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Creepypasta Category:Original pasta Category:Video Games